classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gryllian
The Gryllians, (Latin Potens Ophiomachus, ''meaning "powerful cricket") are a species of fierce, proud, semi-pragmatic, intellectual, and technologically advanced insectoid warriors. Gryllians are named after their origin species, ''Gryllus Bimaculatus , hence that Gryllian is similiar to Gryllus. Gryllians are adaptable despite being insectoid and hold a very capable military. The species origin lie, as before, in the species of cricket Gryllus Bimaculatus and came to be from experiments by the Legio Mechanicae, another very advanced species of Human(oids). Currently, the Gryllians wage war against the Legio because of their crimes against nature and their strive for ultimate power. 'History' 'Origin Species' The beginnings of the Gryllian species originated from the much smaller insect species, Gryllus Bimaculatus. These crickets, as well as others, had been spread through the explored space of humanity through starships and humans who kept them as pets or used them for cricket fighting. This caused the species, and other species of cricket, to be a common insect throughout the galaxy. Gryllus Bimaculatus had also become bigger and tougher in comparison to their ancestors back in the twenty-first century, making them to be the likely candidate for experiments by a current superpower, the Legio Mechanicae. 'Research World BEW-719' The world of BEW-719 hosted the experiment for expanded life expectancy through a microscopic substance called Telomerase. Telomerase is what holds the ends of DNA stands, which deteriorates over time, thus adding to why some lifeforms die. Believing that the substance would grant immortality, the Legio captured and experimented on many groups of Gryllus Bimaculatus, with unused groups put into suspended animation, and found that the injection extended the lifespan of the insects. Also, the specimens showed increased strength as they grew older. This may be speculated as a side effect of the injected substance. Later on in the experiment, the Legio Investigationis hypothesized that the experimental substance may be too volatile for human use. Though, the experiment continued, and researches had injected eggs of the species with a experimental size-alteration substance and put them into incubation chambers. Eventually the eggs had been hatched and specimens grew within the incubation chambers, revealing that the altered Gryllus Bimaculatus species grew two times faster than that of human infants and their size had increased dramatically. Legio had hypothesized that the specimens would to be over two meters and under three meters tall. During multiple molts, the specimens front limbs had morphed to have hand-like appendages on them. After the specimens had reached adulthood, the new species was released from their incubation tanks and into a colony observation chamber within the facility. It was revealed that the altered specimen had quadrupedal gait, using the rear two legs and used their morphed front limbs to manipulate objects. Autopsies performed by Legio scientists revealed that the internal systems of the creatures had not changed far too much from their origin species. The changes that did exist was that they had grown a new circulatory system. This growth of the new organ system could be speculated as an adjustment for their dramatically increased scale. New behaviors arose through their old ones. Two specimens, Subject E3-14, later named Gryllisus, and Subject E3-73, later named Kronos, began displaying dominance over the rest of the specimens together. It is unknown why they both helped one another with maintaining their group, but it showed higher intellectual capabilities. Legio would use these two specimens in the initial intelligence tests. Fraternitatis Investigationis began to implement an altered form of the substance Telomerase to the specimens; speculated that, instead of extending the lifespan of these specimens, the injected substance would grant immortality. These would be the first specimens to be first to be tested. A year later after the commencement of the Telomerase and Intelligence Increasing tests, the enlarged and modified specimens showed no signs of aging and were functioning at the level of a five year old human child. The specimens had been successfully taught the English language. Subject E3-14 {Gryllisus} showed substantial intelligence over that of his kin and was proficient at many skills. Subject E3-73 {Kronos} was also shown to have higher intellect than the other specimens (Though shown to be not at the level of Subject E3-14) and was revealed to be the most aggressive of the entire collective. The Legio Investigationis had moved the specimens to another facility where they may learn new subjects and skills and be studied more closely. Years later, Subject E3-14 began addressing himself as Gryllisus and also began demanding freedom for his new race. Later, Legio scientists removed Subject E3-14 "Gryllisus" and other major leaders (Subject E3-73 "Kronos" and others) of the specimens from the main group and into facilities closer to the main compound for further investigation and closer surveillance. About twenty-four years later, the specimens began calling themselves 'Gryllians' and soon a plan was formed by the specimens. The AI watching over the specimens had developed sympathy for them and help smuggle weaponry and other tools into the rooms holding the Gryllians. Modifications were made by the Gryllians, who had modified the weaponry to fire plasma rounds instead of the typical lasers or bullets. This plan would prove successful, with the help of the outside forces, and the specimens escaped their confinement. The escapees, who's rebellion began to falter planetside, escaped via starship and set off in a random course. The rebellion would bring the Legio Mechanicae into a civil-war and BEW-719 would be doomed by the Legio Mechanicae's ultimate sentence, Exterminatus. The modified substance of Telomerase would prove too volatile for Human use, causing extreme mutations to the body. The course that was set by the Gryllians would crash land them onto their new homeworld, Bimaculus. From there on, they would be without incident for decades. 'Development of Technology and Civilization' The ship had been sent on a random course in webspace and had found itself heading to a large planet. It was unable to do anything as it had exited webspace far too close to the world and crash landed. The ship itself, though was relatively strong and survived the crash, as well as the survivors. The escapees of BEW-719 sheltered within the crashed ship, which was irreparable as there were far to little Gryllians as the population only layed in the hundreds. Using prior knowledge, they started building their shelters outside the ship and began civilization through farming and raised whatever animal they deemed editable. Of course, after several hundred years, they were reverse engineering certain attainable technologies from the ship and producing their own and nature had to take course. Diseases would spread through the populous on this uninhabited world and end as quickly by vaccines and the like. Though they could 'cure' these infections, some portions of the populus would die. But, reproduction would save them. Unlike the parents, the offspring were not immortal. This would not hinder them. Later on, once the civilization grew large, scout teams would wander the world and map it out traditionally. That was until they found ancient technology inside one of the many mountains that scarred the world. The technology belonged to the Forerunners, but of course, they would not know that until later. This one piece of technology would greatly boost their civilization to the the Atomic Age. They began building cities and spread across the world and Gryllisus would establish the capital upon the landing site. In this age, he would conjure the Immortal Council. More technological pieces spread throughout the mountain ranges from the ancient and long lost Forerunners would be obtained and would continue leap the Gryllians through the technological levels. Several decades later, they would begin exploring space and use the crashed Legio ship to build the first space craft. Around five-hundred years later, the new Gryllian Empire would be established and they would begin to the colonize worlds in their solar system. They would unlock one artifact, a knowledge bank so to speak, and would begin creating plasma weaponry and many uses of it. They would begin the first production of an atmospheric city and pollution cleanser. The first space-based shipyard and more would be built within these years. A few more hundred years later, they would discover the slipspace drive. Again, this knowledge would come from the Forerunner's artifacts and the first warship and exo-colony ship would be constructed and put to use. Within these years, they would begin their first war against another race. The war would eventually end in peace by the Gryllian Empire, as the Gryllians had the upper hand from obtained technology. The Gryllian Empire continued to grow unhindered until the Legio Mechanicae would discover them after recovering from a civil war caused by the Gryllians' escape. The war continued unrelenting until more civilizations were discovered. Issues would pull the Legio Mechanicae and the Gryllian Empire from the war. The first war ended a stalemate as the invading Galactic Empire and the UNSC began their conquest for galactic domination. Decades later, the First Galactic War would end with the destruction of the Office of Naval Intelligence and the Galactic Empire returning to their own galaxy. At the end of the war, the Gryllian Empire renamed itself to be the Gryllian Imperium. Now, old tensions between the age old Legio Mechanicae and young Gryllian Imperium would rise once again. 'Description' Gryllians are massive insectoid creatures that have a vast height difference. Their height ranges from 2.2 meters to 2.84 meters with or without armor. They have a large mix of chitinous plates and skin covering their bodies and are seen as very muscular depending on which phase of molt they are in. They have three digits and a single thumb, of which are both covered with chitinous plates and claws. They have a quadrupedal gait upon walking and are able to loose a single rear leg without having balance issues. This ability is written in their genetic code, a beneficial left over of their original species. Their armor appearances change throughout the ranks and can be smooth, angular, or both. The bulkiness of their armor gives them much power, but can hinder their flexibility. The additional energy shielding allows them to further boost their prowess. Gryllians can be well known for their intellect and revered for their brutish strength and honor. 'Anatomy and Physiology' The Gryllians are a large, quadrupedal, masculine species that have a height range stretching between 2.2 meters to 2.84 meters. The mouth of the Gryllian is much like their origin species, but much more advanced for additional required functions. The mandibles, which are required for masticating (tearing, cutting, crushing, and chewing) and vocal purposes, are placed between the Labrum and the Maxillae. They open outwards, towards the sides of their heads, and come together medially. These mandibles are knife-like and have jagged edges from front to back, unlike that of other herbivorous insects. The Labrum and the Maxillae are further developed, having a lip-like structure to allow the articulation of sounds and speech. They have palps that can act as a secondary sensory organ and allow manipulation of object that are in front of their face. These also are used to express emotion. Gryllians have four nostrils, unlike their origin species. They are placed underneath the antennae and the eyes. Due to their predatory nature, they are very likely to be fairly developed. The reason for the developed nostrils are due to the ineffectiveness of trachael tubes for their upscaled body. With this development, they are warm-blooded creatures. However, trachael tubes are still functional, only in extreme situations as they have been left behind. The hand of the Gryllian is Tetradactyl; having three fingers and a single thumb. Gryllians have four legs, allowing for increased speed and jumping distance. Their visually superior attributes come from the training on high gravity worlds. Gryllians are seen to have a long row of abdominal muscles, large dense pectorial muscles, and other additional muscle structures that allow them their incredible strength. Gryllians have two hearts to compensate with their huge frame and the energy needs of being on high gravity worlds. These hearts circulate teal and cyan colored blood through veins, doing so effectively. The composition of their blood is relatively unknown at the moment. But it is speculated to be caused by the environment they live in typically. Gryllians are only known to breath in oxygen-nitrogenous atmospheres. The skin of the Gryllian is a thick tough hide with chitinous plates covering certain areas, such as the back. However, these plates are sectioned and allow further maneuverability for their species. It has a brown, brownish-red, or dark grey coloration to it and its texture is described as being smooth and soft, despite being thick and tough. The eye of the Gryllians is not compound like most arthropods, but has a strong glass-like covering. Directly underneath, contains the regular eye which is much like most specimens. The eye has a slit-like pupil that can dilate outwards to appear circular in certain conditions. Gryllians also have wings that make them capable of a short-timed flight on their world. Before this molt, they gain their wings, which are simply the chirping wings/cover wings. These wings are extremely flexible and very very durable. This is due to their body shape that requires the wings to not cracked, break, or tear. The "singing" sound that is eminated from the wings can range from being very soft and higher pitched to being loud and having a baritone quality. Temperature cannot be calculated with their chirps, due to their warm-blooded nature. Gryllians are able to communicate with their chirping wings, often using as a way to keep enemies from knowing their plans and acting as signals. Female Gryllians are described as not being bulky, but having a slender frame to them. Their heads are more angular and tear-drop shaped. Their skin also has a paler tone to them, with a more orange coloration to their skin unlike their male counterparts. 'Molting' Gryllians, like their ancestors, molt. Molting is the act of shedding an exoskeleton or skin. The reason Gryllians continue molting is caused by still having an exoskeleton. Though, the exoskeleton does grow even when not molting, it does not do so as fast as its skin. Thus, molting is a required trait. Like the Gryllus Bimaculatus' and other crickets in general, they will molt at least eight or more times. In each stage between moults, the insect or insectoid is considered a Nymph. In the beginning stages of its life, their winglets will not appear and they will typically have a gray color. Midway through, they will begin to grow small wing-like structures and become darker in complexion. In their final adult stage, they will grow their wing coverings/chirping wings will be sexually matured. Gryllians do have a post-adult molt that will be caused when the Gryllian is prepared. The post-moult will grant them their flight wings. Gryllians during molt and shortly after are very vulnerable to the elements and can be killed easily. Gryllians, as a result, tend to go to Molting Chambers in order to get maximum effectiveness and safety in their molt. 'Intelligence 'Culture' '-To be written-' 'Homeworld' '-To be written-' 'Command Structure' '-To be written-' 'Trivia' '-To be written-' 'Gallery' '-To be written-' Category:Gryllian Imperium Category:Species